


Observador

by Zaileth



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Su mente creyó intuir lo que sucedería en esa habitación
Kudos: 1





	Observador

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble enfocado en la perspectiva de Lavi respecto a lo acontecido a partir de la Noche 165 en el manga.

Su maestro le pidió que se quedara quieto, pasara lo que pasara él debía guardar calma y no inmiscuirse.

No protestó, el tono que el bookman había utilizado y el hecho de que Allen estuviera involucrado fueron suficientes motivos para acatar por primera vez al pie de la letra.

_Asegúrate de no olvidar quien eres… esta noche estamos aquí como bookman…_

Y asi se convirtió en mudo testigo de grandes revelaciones y la tarea de obedecer se volvió entonces más difícil de lo esperado.

_El podía haber escogido a un viejo para que fuera su huésped, pero no…._

Sus ojos siguieron a Allen, cada expresión, cada palabra suya. En un momento quiso ser él y no Cross el que estuviera a un lado del joven exorcista consolándolo.

Allen estaba condenado, su presencia un día, sin previo aviso, se desvanecería dejando un destino incierto. Ya no existiría.

Lo observó dando ánimos incluso a su propio maestro y enfatizando lo férrea de su voluntad, no seria consumido tan fácilmente. Sin embargo Lavi podía ver en esos ojos el miedo.

Cuanto deseó poder darle palabras de aliento, al final solo vio su silueta desvanecerse tras la puerta, tal y como lo haría su esencia en un futuro no muy lejano.

Él lo sabe, ambos, no hay vueltas atrás y ningún consuelo que pueda dar servirá como bálsamo.

Lo está perdiendo, minuto a minuto y no puede pararlo.

Solo queda el camino del bookman, el del mudo observador que no puede intervenir, el que siente y ama, y no puede expresarlo.

El que observa como una persona amada se va perdiendo en la neblina.

Ese su destino.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
